


Flying High, Fucking Right

by Always_Bottom_Derek, Benn_Xavier, IcyCryos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Derek, Cheating Derek Hale, Flight Attendants, Flying Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/pseuds/Always_Bottom_Derek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCryos/pseuds/IcyCryos
Summary: During a flight back to Beacon Hills after a week off with Stiles, Derek finds a way to get some relieve of his slutty pent up lust and cock hungry.





	Flying High, Fucking Right

**Author's Note:**

> Just another quick drabble for your enjoyment.
> 
> \- Benn Xavier

Derek noticed the way the male flight attendant was openly flirting with him the moment he entered the plane, even though Stiles was babbling non-stop as usual beside him. ‘Matthew’ was the name embroidered on the attendant’s plain white dress shirt.   
  
Matthew, who looked to be in his mid-thirties sported a thick frame with a subtle belly that stretched his shirt in the front. He had a soft round jaw and buzz-cut black hair.   
  
"Are you comfortable gentlemen?" He asked Stiles and Derek - more Derek, honestly - as the couple sat down.   
  
While Stiles distracted himself buckling his belt, Derek's eyes wandered up and down Matthew’s frame. His tongue flicked out before he bit his bottom lip, at the vision of  a slack-clad bulge.    
  
"Yes, thank you." Stiles smiled, totally naive at the wordless communication going on between his cheating boyfriend and Matthew.   
  
"If you need something, let me know. I'll be happy to serve you" Matthew's true intentions showed in a quick twist of his mouth    
  
"I will," Derek promptly responded, a little more quickly and harsher than he intended to, sounding like he was being bothered.   
  
The smirk Matthew returned and his arousing smile were all the response Derek needed.

After the flight attendant left, Stiles spoke.

“Wow, sourwolf, you didn't have to be so harsh like that!”

Derek said nothing, just snorted, while sporting his trademark broody frown.

“It seems someone is in a bad humour,” Stiles teased, putting his headphones on.

The reason for Derek’s bad mood was simple: he hadn’t been fucked for a whole week. Spending seven days on a trip with Stiles had left him with a serious case of cock abstinence, and Derek had made a mental note to arrange a little orgy with Kyle, Jessie and Haigh once he landed Beacon Hills. 

When Stiles finally fell to sleep, as well most of the other passengers, Derek got up and moved to the lavatory in the back of the plane. He threw Matthew a wink and jerked his head.     


Following Dedek into the small cabin, the gay flight attendant had barely closed the door behind before grabbing Derek in a desperate, hungry kiss.   


Matthew's hands sneaked around, taking full palms of Derek's plump ass, making him groan into the kiss.   


"You fucking slut," Matthew grumbled, licking Derek's stubbled jaw. The werewolf just smirked, massaging Matthew's growing cock over his slacks.   


"Stop talking, more fucking."

There was barely room for both men as Derek turned around, looking at Matthew with a devilish stare through the small mirror. He unbuckled his pants and pushed them down the past the  curve of his ass offering it to the male positioned behind him    


The flight attendant ran his hands over Derek’s firm muscular ass, admiring its perfect roundness and the coarse hair covering flawless skin. With a free hand, Matthew freed his cock through his slacks’ zipper slit and plunged into Derek's ass with no ceremony

Derek groaned at the dry burn of the cock penetrating his hole.   


"Be quiet, slut," Matthew whispered putting a hand over Derek's mouth as he set a steady but slow pace.   


Derek gripped at the sink, his massive biceps flexing under his tight-fitting Henley. Matthew used his other hand to grab Derek's hair, to leverage himself as he kept thrusting, roughly as he could without making a commotion that would alert the whole plane.   


Behind Matthew's hand, Derek had a smile of satisfaction, finally having a good cock filling his ass like he’d wanted. He bucked back vigorously, taking the cock feast he been longing for, Matthew's rod throbbing with each stroke on his prostate, pushing him to ecstasy.    


"Fuck yes, what a tight hole, man," Matthew chuckled as he plowed Derek deep and hard. The sex smell in such close quarters quickly put Derek in a full slutty mood. He was so pent up he reached his orgasm untouched, soiling his underwear. While staring at Matthew's reflection in the mirror, Derek's muscular ass contracted around his cock, triggering the man orgasm and milking it.   


Derek moaned when felt the semen being loaded deeply inside him. After making sure Matthew was properly drained off, Derek pulled off and clenched, pulling his jeans up. 

He smirked at Matthew, kissing him fondly.

“Thanks for the help.” Derek tucked the man’s cock in his pants, zipping him up.

“Pleasure was mine. Now please return to your seat, sir. We will be landing soon,” Matthew gave Derek's ass a hard blow before send him back to his seat.

With the edge taken off his inner slut sated for few now, Derek returned to Stiles with a satisfied smile. Feeling light-hearted, he planted a gentle kiss on the boy’s sleepy face. 

Stiles's sleepily opened his eyes, uncurling from what comfortable position he could make on the seat. "Where'd you go?" He slurred out.

"Got us some extra peanut packs." He waggled a pair of airline peanuts and grinned at Stiles.

"Oh? They never give extra packs? Who'd you have to fuck to get some of those?" Stiles joked as he ripped into his pack.

"Don't worry about it." Derek wiggled his butt against the seat as he settled back in, ass still aching from the delicious burn of cock and loving the  feel of cum filling him. Primed now, Derek could hardly wait to get home and have some more of his regular studs’ big rods. It should be quite the ‘Welcome Home’ party.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated.  
> Please, you also may give a check out on my [Tumblr](https://bennxavier.tumblr.com)


End file.
